


Lustful Loving Longing

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has a recurring starring role in Jim's fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Loving Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lustful Loving Longing  
> Rating: NC-17/18+  
> Character: Jim Kirk  
> Summary: Bones has a recurring starring role in Jim's fantasies  
> Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Any, Any, wanking  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He's got at least twenty minutes before he has to meet Bones for lunch and it'll be easier to maintain a conversation if he isn't horny as hell. Just picturing Bones is getting him going so Jim quickly undresses. He closes his hand round his cock and thinks of Bones' drawl, eyes and smile, the perfect trifecta of arousal.

His best friend's voice provokes an almost pavlovian response and Jim can only imagine how hot it'd be to hear those treacly syllables as a monologue of filthy thoughts while being fucked. His go to fantasy is Bones walking in on him and telling him exactly what to do. Closing his eyes he strokes his cock and imagines his friend standing at the end of the bed smirking at him and dictating the speed of his strokes. He pinches his nipple following imaginary Bones' orders and jerks his cock quickly. If he had more time he'd simulate being fucked with spit slick fingers or a lube coated dildo but he settles for the power of imagination.

He's not completely celibate while he pines for his oh so straight best friend but when he does go with guys he always tops as if he's somehow saving himself for Doctor Leonard McCoy, the gruffest gentlest most loyal friend Jim's ever had. This fantasy fuck has just become all sorts of emotional and a wave of melancholy surges up against that unmistakable feeling that he's about to come. A few perfunctory strokes achieve the desired result but even as he wipes his hand clean Jim thinks he might cry. Being in love with someone unattainable just plain sucks but spending almost all of your free time with said person just makes it so much harder. He'll just have to paint on a smile for lunch and hope his friend doesn't notice he's faking.


End file.
